The Beginning
by AngelicGU4RI4N
Summary: Following the story of Ezreal and his life in Piltover before he received the amulet of power, and how he came to obtain it. Characters: Ezreal, Caitlyn, Heimerdinger, Katarina, Jayce, Orianna, Swain, Ziggs, Viktor, and Vi. Future characters will be added. I'm sorry if the first chapter was boring. I am trying to make the chapters more exciting and fitting for the characters.
1. Ezreal's Life

Yawning, Ezreal lazily drummed his pencil against his desk top bored. The lectures were always the same, write this, and calculate that, magic here, and tinker there. He was only semi-paying attention as his professor explained the concepts behind enchanting and alchemy. Growing tired of his drumming, he tilted his chair backwards slightly, with just the back legs touching. Staring up at the ceiling, he idly started drawing out a design into the tiling using his naturally gifted magical energy to do so. At first no one noticed, until a girl at the back of the classroom turned her focus onto him out of curiosity, and then followed his gaze upwards to see what he was staring at. The girl gapped in surprise and then gently poked her friend in the side to get her attention, before pointing out his detailed drawing. Her friend didn't look nearly as excited or pleased. _'Oh great, a goody toe-shoes…' _He thought silently to himself. He continued to watch them silently from the corner of his eyes looking for any signs that she might tattle tale but she remained silent, and instead cast him a look saying that it better be gone by the end of class. To make it known that he had understood, he nodded his head slightly. Pleased with his cooperation, she smiled and turned her attention back on the teacher, showing no more signs of interest. Also satisfied that he wouldn't have to spend time in detention, he decided he might as well just erase the image now and then draw on paper instead. That was the logical thing to do, wasn't it? Although he much preferred showing off his talent, plus he loved the feeling of magic as it flowed through his veins every time he used it. It was invigorating and exciting. He remembered when he was eight and he had already gotten a higher level of magic down. At the time, he could easily rivaled junior high kids. He had also successfully mapped out the intricate underground tunnels of Piltover. The scholars had marked it as unnavigable, but he had proven them wrong.

A sudden poke in the back of his head snapped him out of his day dreaming and he tipped his chair back down before glancing around for the cause of the interruption. His eyes immediately feel on the same girl from earlier who was gesturing for him to follow her after class. Confused, but interested, Ezreal nodded and with a swipe of his hand, the image above vanished, like it had never even been there.

When the class was dismissed, Ezreal hastily gathered his things together, fled out the door, and then stopped at the far wall in the hallway to wait for the girl to exit the class. After the rest of the students had exited the room, she nervously peered out, looking around until she spotted him leaning against the wall patiently, before she fully stepped out to join him.

"So what can I do for ya?" Ezreal asked cheerfully. The girl blushed and looked away.

"I wanted to ask you something." The girl shyly replied.

"Okay. You've got my attention." Fumbling with her skirt nervously, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly with embarrassment. An awkward silenced stretch out between them until she finally blurted out, "will you go on a date with me?"

"I uh…" Ezreal hesitated, unsure of what to say in return. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but at the same time, he didn't want to lead her on. "Well um…I'm sorry, I don't know your name…"

"Oh, my name is Miranda."

"Miranda, I could take you out on a date, but it's not going to be a close relationship kind of thing… does that make sense."

Miranda nodded her head sadly, but she beamed up after she realized he would still take her out on a date. _'I might still have a chance after all, but if not, I can just become his friend.'_

"Then we can make it a friend date." Ezreal smiled gratefully for her understanding. He wasn't interested in dating, or at least yet. His job as an explorer kept him busy; it was a wonder that he even had a social life at all. "How does tomorrow work?" Miranda asked eagerly.

"Sure, I've got nothing really going on tomorrow, except for earlier in the morning and later at night. How does a movie sound?"

"Movies are so cliché, I was actually hoping we could go to my favorite restaurant. It's a small building, and doesn't receive very many customers, but it's run by my friend's dad and their food is delicious."

"Sounds great! What time?"

"I was thinking around 5. Does that work for you?"

"Yep. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care." Miranda called after him as he made his way out of the school building. Once outside, Ezreal conjured a small glowing orb into the palm of his left hand and absentmindedly twirled it around, deep in thought. _'Magic training in the morning, dinner later in the day, and then the high council men of Piltover summoned me for a 7 o'clock meeting. I wonder what the meeting is for. Most likely they want me to scout out an area and draw another map.'_

As he was passing by the windows of random stores that trailed all along the road to his house, a poster caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Slowing to a stop, he turned his full attention on it. The poster showed an image of a large pyramid, with text on the bottom that read, "Shurima Desert, the pyramid of Achron Shou. Many have tried to explore but none have returned." Interest peaked, Ezreal took a quick detour into the shop. Walking up to the front desk, a young women with brown hair and green eyes turned her attention on him and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Um yes, I wanted to ask about the poster at the front window…"

"Ah, the pyramid of Achron Shou; it's said that a mystical treasure is buried deep within the core of the pyramid but none have been able to get close enough to confirm this rumor or legend."

"Legend?"

"Within is said to be a magical item of immense power that was created when the first rune war struck. As you know, there were creatures unlike any other that were referred to as gods living within Runeterra, however, uncertainly and wariness towards these otherworldly beings, and their motives drove mankind to retaliate, and thus the rune wars began. It was during their struggle for survival that man was able to master martial and arcane abilities. Mystical artifacts were also created and from there, rune magic was born."

"So you're saying that this item is quite possibly one of the remaining artifacts from the 1st rune war?"

"Yes, I believe so… but I have to ask, why the sudden interest?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the grandmaster explorer of Piltover. It's my job to uncover mysteries."

"You're thee prodigy explorer Ezreal?" The women asked stunned.

"Why yes I am and I pride myself in it." He couldn't hold back the bragging in his voice. Being an explorer was fun, but it was also fun seeing people's reactions to him.

For a few moments, the women observed him out of curiosity. When she opened her mouth to speak, the first thought that can to mind was, _'here we go again…'_

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you really? You're so thin and fragile looking." _'Hm… fragile, that's a new word. I'll have to add that to my logbook, and one more tally for the word thin…'_

"I get that a lot."

"I've seen you walking by a few times, but I never really paid you any mind. It's actually kind of cool to know that you frequent this area."

"Oh, that's because I live down this road. The Piltover council gave me a house in return for the maps and artifacts I bring back."

"Are you going to try and bring back the artifact said to be contained within the pyramid?"

"That's my plan, and if you don't mind, do you think I could take the poster home with me?"

"Only if you allow me a chance to see the artifact up close on your return."

"It's a deal." Ezreal agreed happily. "I'll be seeing you around!" Taking his leave, he pealed the poster from off the window and rolled it up before jogging the rest of the way home.


	2. Noxians? In Piltover?

Ezreal's home was nothing special, it was a small two story home. Upstairs was two bedrooms, a bathroom, closet, and small lounge. Downstairs was the kitchen, laundry room, and living room. And because of his constant absences, the front lawn was mostly weeds with dead grass. He never particularly locked his door, mostly due to the fact that he had nothing of worth to steal. All his artifacts went to the science institute, and his cupboards and fridge were mostly to always empty. He only stopped at the store whenever he was around and even then, he only bought a few items, assuming he would leave shortly after. Only once or twice had a thief randomly stolen a piece of his furniture, but the high council always provided him with another. Entering through his front door, he paused mid step when he felt something was amiss. His furniture for once wasn't missing, and as he prowled the rooms looking for the cause of his unease, everything looked in place.

"Hello?" He called out, trying to sound casual and unbothered.

"You're quite perceptive." A women's voice replied from the shadows. Ezreal whipped around surprised, but not before he was knocked backwards into his couch. The couch created a cushion for the landing, but the air was still knocked out of him. Winded, he closed his eyes for a second, before opening them. The women still stood partially hidden in the shadows, but a small ray of light was streaming through the window and he was able to make out that the women had long straight red hair.

"Who are you?" Ezreal asked darkly. The women scoffed at his brave act, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I need a little favor, little boy."

"Not without answering my question first!" Ezreal demanded. The women smiled, before suddenly vanishing. Panicking, Ezreal leaped off the couch and just in time as the women reappeared just above where he was sitting, with two scimitars in hand. She landed gracefully on top and looked back at him. Around her waist was a set of shurikens and from the scare down her eye, she was most likely a warrior, not to mention the lack of armor, so she was probably a very skilled warrior at that.

"You're quick on your feet. Why don't you play with me?" She taunted. Ezreal could see and feel that as on now, he was no match against her. Without giving it a second thought, he bolted for the front door, but she was faster, and with another vanishing move, she was blocking the exit. Without hesitating or slowing down, he continued bolting forward. The women prepared her weapons, ready for a fight, but was surprised when instead, he teleported through her, to the outside world. Her second of surprise bought him more than enough time to get a head start. His body went on auto pilot as his mind analyzed his current unwelcomed guest, why she was here, and where he should go. He didn't want to endanger anyone, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't handle her alone. Then the idea occurred to him, Caitlyn was at the foyer practicing her aim. She could help. With the destination set, he brought his full consciousness back to the danger still lurking behind him. A swooshing sound behind his back told him she was very close. He didn't dare look back, for it would slow him down. Despite his weak upper body strength, his legs on the other hard were sturdy and strong, with high endurance from his many travels. Now was the time that his leg strength was proving to be most useful.

Taking a sharp turn in the alley way, the foyer came into sight, relieved, he picked up the pace until a sharp object embedded itself into his back and pain engulfed him. With his focus blurred, he stumbled forward and crashed into the ground. The air current around him momentarily distorted, meaning she had teleported to him again and her weight came crashing down onto his back. With fluid movements, she had both of his hands and feet pinned, and was seated neatly over him, looking relaxed and comfortable.

"Ahhh, this game ended too quickly. Although you got me back there with your sudden vanishing move. I left you a little present in return."

"A present?" Ezreal asked confused.

"It's attached to your back, right here." The women gently slid her hands over the deep wound on his back, causing him to shudder, before the shuriken was brutally yanked out. Ezreal cried out in pain but the women quickly covered his mouth. "We don't want any interrupts, now do we?" She asked with a hint of a threat. To stubborn to reply, Ezreal clamped his mouth shut. He refused to play by her strings.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Katarina. I am an assassin from Noxus." _'Noxians...'_ Ezreal's mind loathed with that word. It was because of the Noxians that his parents were killed.

"And what do you want?"

"I heard there is going to be a meeting tonight for the high council, and I also heard you were the guest of honor. If you want to live, you will be my eyes and ears for this meeting. Is that clear?"

"I would rather eat dirt then help someone like you." He growled out. Angry, the women grabbed a fist full of his hair and cranked his head up, before slamming it back down onto the ground.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?"

"You heard me!" Ezreal snapped back. Enraged, Katarina drew her sword. Closing his eyes, he waited for the slice of his throat, but instead, a loud shot rang through the air and the weight was lifted off his back. His eyes flashed open surprised and he bolted upwards, before flipping around, to keep his attention locked on the assassin. She was kneeling on the ground, gripping her right shoulder, with blood dripping through her fingers. Her attention was locked on someone else and glimmered with hatred. Following her gaze, he was relieved to see Caitlyn armed and ready to fire.

"What are you doing here Katarina?" Caitlyn demanded dangerously. Standing up slowly, Katarina looked between Ezreal and Caitlyn, she realized as of now, she was outnumbered. Under ordinary circumstances, she would have still fought back, but she knew what Caitlyn was capable off, and the other had shown skills in magic, so who knew what else he could dish out, and judging by his excitement when he saw Caitlyn, she knew it wasn't by accident that he had led her here and was expecting Caitlyn.

"I will take my leave." She grumbled out. As her words sunk in, Caitlyn bolted forward to stop her, but with a flash of speed, Katarina vanished from view. Caitlyn froze and carefully observed her surroundings until she was positive the other had left before her full attention turned to Ezreal with narrowed eyes.

"Might I ask what was going on here?" Caitlyn ordered. Ezreal knew that when Caitlyn wanted answers, she got her wish.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ezreal retorted. "She just randomly showed up at my house and started ordering me around." Caitlyn watched him silently before she strode over; Ezreal gulped nervously but held his ground. She stopped when she was within arm's reach but made no move.

"Turn around."

"Um, ok." Turning his back towards the other, he felt Caitlyn gently brush the side of his back, near the wound he had almost forgotten about, since he had been too stressed to pay the pain any mind.

"The shuriken was poisoned…" Caitlyn remarked.

"It's WHAT!?" Ezreal tried desperately to see over his shoulder, but of course, his neck couldn't stretch that far.

"Don't worry, you're life isn't in danger. The poison was merely to make you docile and obedient. Which brings up another question, why hasn't it taken effect…?"

"Beats me, I must just be lucky."

"This isn't a joking matter. For all we know, it could already have taken effect and she has just ordered you to forget."

"Is that possible?" Ezreal asked worried. Could he as of now, be a threat to those around him?

"Oh yes it's possible. Come, we need to get you looked over and then we must speak with the head council member." Without giving him a chance to argue, or reply, Caitlyn strode away.

Wariness of Katarina kept him on high alert as he followed Caitlyn to the heart of Piltover. As Caitlyn led the way, she glanced back, and noticed his unease, and sighed.

"Relax. Katarina is not dumb enough to strike us now. She is well aware that we will not be surprised again, and that she is outnumbered. Although…"

"Yea…"

"I've known Katarina for a while now and she usually doesn't hesitate to strike back. Did you do something to make her wary?"

"Not really. I sensed her power the first moment I laid eyes on her, and as such, I made a run for it."

"Strange. Did you use any of your magic?"

"Yes, but only to get through her. She was blocking the door so I had to arcane shift passed her."

"That explains it. She was most likely unsure of what else you could do. That was a wise move on her part. I've known you for as long as I can remember and you're magic skills are a force to be reckoned with, but not alone. As for her motive, I am almost certain that it has to do with Zaun. Ever since Jayce attacked Viktor's lab, he has most likely been scheming a counter attack.

"I remember that. Jayce's now got himself a new toy. I should get myself something cool like that to show off."

"Ezreal, this is not a game!" Caitlyn whipped around and glared at him. On instinct, he jumped backward and went on defense. Taking a deep breath, she massaged her brow before continuing her lecture, but with a calmer tone.  
"I understand that you have a knack and love for adventure and challenges, but we are in the middle of war. True we are the neutral party, but we still have enemies and Katarina's appearance today confirms that Noxus hasn't forgotten about us. We are just as much on their list of enemies as their biggest threat, Demacia. Now if you understand, please follow me and be quiet." Picking up her pace, Caitlyn pulled ahead, frustrated with the blond. Ezreal fell silent with guilt. He was acting like a child. As the grandmaster explorer, he should never act childish but he had just proven to Caitlyn that he still had maturing to do. His shoulders slumped with weariness but a sharp pain in his back reminded him of his misfortunate encounter with the Noxian assassin.

The climb to the top of the hill to the city center was heavy with tense silence. Once they had arrived at their destination, she halted him mid step and pulled out her crystal ID to gain entry. A small laser scanned the crystal before the doors swung open, allowing her passage. Silently, he stepped through the large metal doors after her and followed her down the hall to the end. The last doors standing in their way were large and oval, with a large crystal embedded in the center. Pausing, she gently knocked on the door. They were greeted with silence, until a raspy voice beckoned them in.

"Ahhh Caitlyn!" The headmaster of the council greeted her. "And Ezreal! What can I do for you? If I recall, the meeting is at 7."

"I'm sorry headmaster, but this is important." Immediately, the headmaster's carefree attitude hardened and his attention became spiked.

"Please continue." He urged her.

"Katarina was in the city." The headmaster's eyes darkened at the news.

"Where is she now?"

"I have no idea sir. She was attempting to control Ezreal."

"Control Ezreal?" He mimicked confused.

"She poisoned me." Ezreal spoke up this time, earning a glare from Caitlyn and a curious look from the headmaster.

"How and where did she poison you?"

"She struck me with a shuriken which was poisoned." Turning around, Ezreal allowed the headmaster a view of his back.

"Oh dear." The headmasters cold stare turned worried. "And why haven't you gone to the infirmary yet?"

"I uh… wanted to speak with you first…" Caitlyn admitted with shame.

"His wounds are more important. What if he had died? You would have been held accountable."

Summoning a glowing orb, the headmaster cast it off and it disappeared out the door. A few moments later, two women entered the room.

"You called?" One of the women asked with black hair and brown eyes. Her features looked fierce, reminding him all too much of a Noxian, but her smile was warm and calmed his nerves. The second woman was blond like him, with emerald eyes.

"Take this man to the infirmary and see to his wounds."

"Yes sir!" The blond woman replied. The two women waved him over. Doing as commanded, he followed them out the door.


	3. Council Meeting and Yordle Academy

"Ouch!" Ezreal winced as the women carefully tried to wrap up the wound on his back. They had just finished extracting the poison and were now trying to bandage it up to prevent an infection.

"I'm sorry. I will try to be more careful."

"Oh no, you're fine…" He cringed again as the bandage was pulled to tighten it.

"All done sir." The darker haired women informed him. "Would you like an escort back?"

"I'm good, thanks." Hoping off the examination table, Ezreal exited the infirmary and made a break for the council room. Reaching the large oval door, he paused just outside and was about to knock, but the next sentence caught his attention and he froze to listen.

"What should we do with Ezreal?" Caitlyn asked. "The poison will be extracted, yes, but whatever has already been absorbed is still coursing through his veins."

"As of now, we can't be certain Katarina hasn't influenced him somehow. He will have to leave the city for a short time."

"When would you suggest he leave?"  
"Immediately… and convincing him shouldn't be hard. That boy has always had a love for adventure. I will see to it that my scholars find a new area for him to explore."

"That won't be necessary." Ezreal broke in at this point and entered the room.

"Beg your pardon?" The headmaster asked. Caitlyn shot him a warning glare, but he just ignored her.

"You see, I've already found myself a new topic of interest." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a crinkled poster of the Shurima Desert.

"Then I take it you over heard…" Caitlyn remarked coolly. He merely smiled at her, but she frowned in return and looked away.

"I'm sorry if this is sudden, but I must be of upmost caution. I do hope you understand."

"This actually works out, although..."

"Yes?"

"I had promised this girl from my class that I was going to go on a date with her."

"Oh my! First your class mate and now Katarina? Mr. Popularity over here." Caitlyn teased.

"For the record…" Ezreal spat out venomously, "that women was a Noxus. I would rather die that date someone like her." Caitlyn took a step back surprised at his sudden anger.

"That is enough you two." The headmaster interrupted calmly. Taking a deep breath, Ezreal relaxed, and his cheerful side returned to its rightful place. Caitlyn however was still tense. _'What was that all about?'_ She thought silently to herself.

"As for your class mate, I will send her a notice of your absence."

"Thank you."

"And Caitlyn, I want you to write a detailed report on everything that has transpired here today."

"Yes sir."

"You are both dismissed. Although, Ezreal, I want you to take a quick stop at Heimerdinger's lab before you go. Explain to him that you are going to travel to Shurima desert and have him stock you up with supplies." Nodding his acknowledgement, he stepped out of the council room, and made his way down another hallway from the one he entered through. The halls were aligned with extravagant pillars that gave the building the feel of a palace.

"I heard you have to leave." Ezreal jumped startled, and whipped around to find Jayce standing quietly behind him.

"Who told you that?" Ezreal asked defensively.

"Caitlyn… I saw her just now in the hallway."

"Oh, figures… well do you not mind keeping that information down low. I don't want people coming up to me and asking me a bunch of questions."

"I can, but I'm not so sure about Caitlyn. And you need to show a little more respect to Caitlyn. She is your superior and the sheriff of Piltover."

"Yea I know. Well I've got to go visit Heimerdingers lab. Catch you later Jayce."

"Later. Don't go making any stupid mistakes!" Jayce teased.

"I'm not stupid!" He called back grinning.

Once the yordle academy came into view. He slowed his pace, allowing himself the chance to enjoy the fresh air. Soon he would be off and heading for the dusty desert.

Heimerdinger's lab was a fairly large building off to the side of the yordle academy. Even from his current location, he could already smell the chemicals wafting out of the buildings open windows.

Yordles always made life in Piltover more interesting and entertaining. One in particular that made sure life was never boring was an explosive happy yordle named Ziggs. He was always in Heimerdinger's lab, experimenting with different explosives. Whenever Ezreal brought back a new artifact for Heimerdinger to examine, the happy little yordle would enthusiastically invite him over to get a glimpse of his latest bombs.

Upon his entry, a few Yordles paused in their testing to examine him, before continuing with their experiments. Heimerdinger also looked up and smiled at his appearance.

"Ahh Ezreal. What can I do for ya?"

"I was sent here by the high council head member. He wants me to go on another exploration."

"I see. So it is resources you need. Follow me." Waddling through the tables and chairs, he led Ezreal to the back of the room and began going through the cupboards.

"When are you planning on leaving?" The yordle asked him as he busied through his gathering of materials. Finding the closest desk, Ezreal sat down onto the surface.

"I will be leaving as soon as possible."

"Why so soon?" The professor asked.

"A couple of… complications arose, which I would rather not explain."

"What is your business is yours alone. I will not pressure you for an answer."

"Thanks. Um… where's Ziggs?"

"He was… summoned." The yordle hesitated with his sentence, which brought up suspicion in Ezreal.

"Summoned? By whom and for what?"

"I cannot answer that question."

"Fair enough. I guess when I get back; I can pay him a visit." _'I guess I don't have room to press for an answer either. We are both obviously keeping secrets.'_

"Here were are." Pulling out the last item from the shelves and cupboards, Heimerdinger placed them before him. "Here are a few potions, a container for any artifacts you might find, and an energy crystal."

"Thank you!"

"Not a problem. Be safe on your journey." Taking his leave, Ezreal decided he should make a quick stop at the store and then his house to finish packing before his adventure really began.


End file.
